Beauty and The Beastly
by SanguisRubeus
Summary: Satoshi was cursed by some deranged enchanters for not letting them in his house. Because of this curse, he is to remain a Zoroark unless he finds someone who will love him. Enter Shigeru who just wanted his grandfather back and needed a reason to avoid a crazy girl and her friends. Will these two fall in love? Or will Shigeru think that falling in love with a Pokemon is weird? R
1. Introduction

**Hello guys!**

**As I have promised, I have my new fanfiction and its here! Just so you know, this is a musical like my last one.**

**For those of you who have never read my fics, then hi! Nice to meet you and I hope you like this fic!**

**For those who have read the fic before this one, I missed you guys!**

**Unfortunately, I don't have any music for this chapter so no one will be singing. It's a little boring but I have to put the back story. The next chapter has a lot of singing. So if you all will bear with me for this chapter I'll appreciate it.**

**On with the fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction

Once there was a boy named Satoshi. Ever since he was a child, he had dreams of being the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. When he was at ripe age of ten, he went into the world with his Pikachu. The two didn't get along at first but soon, they were became the best friends. It seemed at times that it was just the two of them against the world. During his journey he made plenty of friends and had plenty adventures with them. Sometimes, he would feel this immense loneliness even though he was surrounded by his friends. Normally, he would excuse this as missing his mother and would brush it off like dust in the wind.

Satoshi was a very talented trainer and people began to notice this. Soon he was not only famous for saving the world countless times, for he had nothing better to do than just to save the world. His dreams of being the Pokemon Master were realized and his fangirls and fanboys began to call him Prince Satoshi. Was it a stereotypical nickname? Naturally. Did those crazy fans seem to care? Not one bit. With all of royalties he received, he was able to buy his mother a mansion. She was thrilled but she always told her son to stay humble and remember who he was and what he stood for. He never argued with her and never said anything to piss her off so Hanako was a happy mother indeed.

Unfortunately, the golden boys life took a turn for the worse. His mother contracted pneumonia and soon passed away. Satoshi's world was shattered by that event. Instantly, all of his friends were at his mansion making sure he was okay and that he ate something. Takeshi and Dento worked in the kitchen together creating culinary masterpieces. Kasumi, Haruka and Hikari made sure that Satoshi actually left his room and did something while Masato would play with Pikachu. All was in vain; Satoshi and Pikachu were just unable to stop mourning.

As kind hearted as his friends were, they didn't want to leave him like this and neither did he want them to leave him. He didn't want to be in this huge house all alone. Eventually, they were joined by Airisu who dragged Shinji with her along with Kenji and Shu. They all figured that if they all were here with the depressed teen that perhaps he would get out of his funk and everything would go back to normal.

Once again, fate had something different in store for them.

It all started when a guy named Rider showed up asking if there was anything he could help with. Satoshi turned the guy down personally. He stopped trusting people he didn't know after his mother died. When his mother first got sick, he trusted the doctors with her life. When she passed, he hardened his heart and refused to let people in but, the people he did let in, he clung onto them refusing to let them leave him.

Anyway, that winter, there was a knock on the door. Satoshi answered the door and was soon face to face with an elderly woman who looked sickly. She asked him if he would be kind enough to let her stay for the night in exchange, she would give him a beautiful red rose. Not trusting the older woman, he refused. Before he turned her away, she implored him to look into his heart and think about what he was doing. His answer was no yet again. The old woman then transformed into a young woman and Rider appeared out of nowhere.

"I think I liked you better as an old lady," Rider said.

Moroz rolled her eyes, "Oh hush."

"How did you do that?" Satoshi asked in shock.

Moroz turned to him, "Because that's who I am and who he is. You can call us enchanters or whatever you please but now I'm afraid we have to pass judgment on you."

Satoshi didn't have time to respond.

"Satoshi because you've stopped trusting in people, it's impossible to let anyone even your loved ones in. Because of this, you've turned down people want to help you or are in need of help. With the way you are living, you will be alone for the rest of your life and possibly die alone," Rider said.

The teen didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to close the door but for some reason, he couldn't. His body was frozen.

Moroz spoke next, "Due to these things, we are going to give you a curse."

"Just because I didn't let you into my house you're going to curse me?" He asked.

Rider replied, "Basically but that's not the best part. This curse isn't an ordinary curse."

Using their magic powers they had, they turned Satoshi and all of the people into Pokemon. Takeshi was turned into a Vulpix, Dento became a Pansage. Kasumi was changed into Polywag, Haruka was turned into Torchic and Hikari became a Piplup. Masato turned into a Munchlax Airisu was soon an Emolga while Shu changed into a Roselia and Shinji transformed into an Electabuzz. Needless to say, none of them were happy with this but they were thankful that they weren't transformed into something like Satoshi.

Satoshi turned into a Zoroark. Ironically, Pikachu turned into a human but that was because Moroz decided to be a bitch like that.

"Before you guys freak out, you can still talk like humans and now Pikachu can talk like you guys," She said.

Rider sighed while holding the rose, "Anyway, if you want the curse reversed then Satoshi needs to learn to trust and perhaps love some random stranger that he doesn't know and to have that trust and love returned to him willingly by the stranger. If this doesn't happen by the time this enchanted rose's last petal falls then you will all stay as you are for time and eternity. Good luck!"

With that the pair left leaving the newly transformed Pokemon and person. Pikachu soon became their only window to the outside world. The world never truly did forget about Satoshi. No one was able to find him so he never lost his title as Pokemon Master. Satoshi, on the other hand, knew that if he ever wanted to have his life back to normal he would have to find someone to help lift the curse.

As time rolled by, as it tends to do, Satoshi and the residence became discouraged.

Who would ever love a Zoroark?

* * *

**So what did you think? LET ME KNOW!**

**I would love it if those of you who read this would review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Okay, before some of you tell me: "Why is Airisu an Emolga and not Aksew?" Although I didn't mention it, Aksew is with her, he was just hiding when those deranged enchanters were changing people. As for other people: I just did some research and voila! Ahahahaha! Hopefully by next week or the week after that, you'll have the next chapter.**

**Reviews=Love**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


	2. Enter Shigeru

**Hello one and all!**

**So finally! I have the new chapter for you and there IS singing in this chapter. It took a while for me to sit down and write this chapter, it was hard to write, I don't know why. Thank you to**

Evie Warner**, **Algrandz**, **yamiXyugi-4ever** and **Kaito16**for their wonderful reviews! Thanks to everyone who favoured/followed this story. I hope to hear from everyone else too!**

**Warning: There are some swear words in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Enter Shigeru**

"I'm going to town Gramps!" Shigeru called out.

The older man nodded as he sipped his coffee, "Alright. Have fun and please be safe…"

"Of course I will what do you take me for?" He asked, "Come on Umbreon, let's go."

The dark Pokemon followed her trainer as they both departed the research lab and made their way to town. Shigeru and his grandfather, Yukinari Okido had moved from a big city to make their own lab. The town they chose wasn't horrible but it wasn't too amazing. The people there weren't crazy about Pokemon Research. In fact, they thought it was a waste of time to research about Pokemon. They valued Pokemon trainers more.

Having done the whole Pokemon training thing, Shigeru wondered why the town people thought it was so glorious. The brunette chose being a researcher over a trainer for many reasons but overall he liked sleeping in a nice warm bed than the outdoors.

Umbreon was right next to Shigeru as he was talking about the research he did yesterday. Since he or his grandfather had anything better to do, Shigeru decided to study the mystery surrounding the Pokemon Master, some guy named Satoshi. There was a lot of information surrounding his early life, as a trainer but after he became the Pokemon Master, it was a whole different story.

"How does someone just up and disappear?" He asked, "I mean is he really alive after all of this time? Why haven't the Elite Four named someone else the new Pokemon Master? Does a challenger have to defeat the current one, who is missing?"

Umbreon gave him a look, and for some reason he understood what it was telling him and sighed.

"Your right. I'll just have to wait and see don't I?" He asked.

The Pokemon simply nodded.

The pair arrived at the town when the sun was just barely rising. Out of nowhere, music started to randomly play. For some reason, it wasn't strange at all.

"_Little town, it's a quite village,"_ Shigeru sang, _"Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…"_

If that wasn't odd enough to see a handsome guy singing then the thing that happened next wouldn't surprise you either.

"Bonjour!" A guy called out.

Another man said, "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" A random woman said.

A little girl greeted, "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour," An older man grumbled.

Why the people in a Japanese town were speaking French was beyond Shigeru or anyone else for that matter. Hell, not even the townspeople knew where it started from, but they used certain French words every day. Apparently, they liked it like that. Shigeru waved at the people and kept walking.

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always the same old bread and rolls to sell,"_ He kept singing, _"Every morning just the same, since morning that we came to this poor provincial town…"_

The Baker, as if he didn't hear the guy singing, said, "Good Morning Shigeru!"

"Morning Monsieur," He replied, then facepalmed for using French.

The Baker didn't notice the last part but asked, "Where you off to?"

"The Bookshop," He said, "I just finished the most wonderful article about the Tree of Beginnings, a Lucario and a…"

The Baker nodded, "That's nice…Suki! The baguettes, hurry up!"

That was a sign for Shigeru to move on and keep walking to his destination. So the older teen looked over at his Umbreon, left the baker and passed some townswomen.

"_Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question,"_ They sang, _"Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"_

One of the women turned to the others, _"Never part of any crowd."_

"_Cause his head's suck on some cloud,"_ A guy jumped into their conversation.

Then they sang. _"No denying he's a funny guy, that Shigeru…"_

As Shigeru was walking around in the town he was able to hear some of the conversations happening around him.

"Bonjour," A man called out.

A young woman replied, "Good day!"

"How is your family?" He asked.

Elsewhere a woman said, "Bonjour."

"Good day," The man said happily.

The woman smiled and asked, "How is your wife?"

"I need six eggs!" A woman begged while her children were running wild.

Some other man told a street vendor, "That's too expensive."

"_There must be more than this provincial life,"_ Shigeru sighed as he entered the bookshop.

The bookseller was a nice elderly woman. Unlike the other village people, she didn't think Shigeru was odd like everyone else thought. She thought he was a handsome young man who wanted to learn more about the world around him and she admired that.

She smiled as she saw the boy in question enter her shop, "Ah Shigeru!"

"Good morning," He smiled back, "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Finished already?"

"You know me, once I love something, I can't but it down," He laughed, "Have anything new?"

She giggled, "Not since yesterday, my boy."

"That's cool. I think I'll borrow…" He paused as he found the one he was looking for, "This one!"

She looked at the book, "That one? But you've read it more than twice."

"It's my favourite!" He replied, "Far off places, daring thieves, magic jewels, a Pokemon in disguise!"

She laughed even more, "Well, if you really like it then you can keep it!"

"But Ma'am," He said.

She only nodded, "I insist!"

"Well thank you," He said as he left with Umbreon, "Thank you very much!"

A group of men were watched as he left, once he was out of hearing range they huddled together.

"_Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well,"_ They sang.

A random girl joined in, _"With a far off dreamy look."_

"_With his nose stuck in a book!"_ One of the men replied.

They all joined in, _"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Shigeru!"_

Shigeru decided to sit down for a moment at a beautiful fountain; he was already reading the book he had with him. Unknowing to him, there was someone else sitting next to him. The boy looked to be at least fifteen. His hair was a yellow blonde and he had rosy cheeks. He watched the brunette and his Pokemon sitting together with a small smile on his face. He knew what the book was about, he just didn't want to say anything.

"_Oh, isn't this amazing! It's my favourite part because, you'll see,"_ He sang as he showed the book to Umbreon, _"Here's where he meets Latias but he won't discover that it's her, till chapter three!"_

Shigeru looked at the bell tower and decided to take his leave. The blonde boy who was also at the fountain, left as well as he, also had something he needed to do before he left the village.

As Shigeru and Umbreon passed a hair salon, the people by the window decided to gossip about the said teen, as if no one else in the entire town had done so already.

"_Now it's no wonder all the girls go crazy,"_ A woman looked at her hair dresser, _"His looks have got no parallel."_

The man nodded, _"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid he's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us…"_

"_He's nothing like the rest of us,"_ The people around chimed in, _"Yes different from the rest of us is Shigeru!"_

Not too far from there, a girl, a meowth and a guy were walking with a lot of pokeballs in a bag.

"You didn't miss a single one, Musashi," The Meowth spoke, "You're the greatest trainer in the whole world!"

She nodded, "Tell me something I don't know."

"No Pokemon alive stands a chance against you," The boy said said, "and no guy for that matter…"

She nodded once again, "It's true, Kojiro and I want that one."

"The researcher's grandson," He asked.

She fixed her hair, "He's the one. The lucky boy I'm going to marry."

"But he's-" Meowth said while making a face.

She interrupted, "The most handsome boy in town."

"I know but-" The Pokemon tried to continue.

She interrupted again, "And that makes him the best! Don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean-" Meowth said, but he didn't get to finish.

Musashi sang, _"Right from the moment that I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Shigeru!"_

She saw the guy she was looking for and ran after him. While she was running after him, some of her groupies were also staring at here.

"_Look there she goes, oh she's so dreamy. Mademoiselle Musashi, oh she's so cute. Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing-" _They didn't get to finish because they fainted.

How sad… Anyway, Musashi was making her way through the groups of people in her way.

"Bonjour!" A man said.

Musashi called out, "Pardon."

"Good Day!" A woman said.

A small boy replied, "Mais Oui!"

"You call this bacon?" Some woman complained.

Another woman exclaimed, "What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese," One man said.

A teenage girl told a vendor, "Ten yards."

"One pound," a random teenage boy said.

Musashi bumped into someone, "Excuse me…"

"I'll get a knife," An elderly man said as he was leaving his friends.

Musashi was sandwiched between people, "Please let me through!"

"This bread?" A wife showed her husband.

The husband showed her, "Those fish?"

"It's stale," She replied.

He responded, "They smell."

"Madame's mistaken," The vendor said.

Shigeru looked over at Umbreon, _"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

"_Just watch I'm going to be Shigeru's wife!" _Musashi exclaimed.

The townspeople began once again, _"Look there he goes, a boy who's strange but special. A most peculiar researcher! It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in."_

"_But he really is a funny boy,"_ One half of the group said.

The other half replied, _"A beauty but a funny boy."_

"_He really is a funny boy, that Shigeru!"_ They all sang.

"Bonjour!" Someone called out.

Another responded, "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" A friend greeted.

The other greeted back, "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" Musashi said, "Bonjour!"

At that moment, just for shits and giggles I guess, Shigeru turned around. Oddly enough, the town's people started on their business as if they weren't singing seconds ago. The brunette shook his head, not sure what he was to make of this rather strange town. He decided at this moment, he was going to return back to his house, he expected his grandfather was going to be expecting him soon enough.

While still reading, he began to walk toward his house when he felt a tug on his shoulder. It was Musashi, the sight of her made him sigh; she just didn't get the hint didn't she.

She smiled at him, "Bonjour Shigeru~!"

"Bonjour Musashi," He replied and then shook his head; the French thing was getting to him too.

She looked at the book in his hand and took it, "How can you read this? It looks so boring and old! Shigeru, you shouldn't be reading these things. Soon people are going to think you're obsessed with the Pokemon Master."

Before Shigeru could reply, someone came up them and took the book from the girl's hands and began to read a little. All of them were positive that yellow blonde hair wasn't the teen's natural colour. As for his rosy cheeks…they weren't sure about those. The boy apparently read something he liked because he smiled and handed the book back to Shigeru.

"I think you are really going to like this!" He said, his brown eyes sparkling as if remembering something fondly.

Shigeru nodded, "It's very interesting how Satoshi seemed to be at places at the right time…It was as if he knew when these things were going to happen…"

"Satoshi had no idea these things were going to happen," The blonde answered, "It was more fate than being around at the right time and he always had the support of his friends…and his traveling companions."

Shigeru lifted an eyebrow, "How do you know that? Obviously you are younger than me so there was no way you were there…"

"How do you know that for sure?" The teen asked and then turned to the house on the hill, "Anyway, you should return to your house…I think your grandfather needs help."

Shigeru looked up and saw smoke coming from the garage. Immediately, he and Umbreon ran for their lives to assist the older man. Musashi, who was watching Shigeru run was about to tell the blonde boy off when she turned around and-

The strange boy had disappeared. She crossed her arms as she, along with Kojiro and Meowth wondered…

Who the fuck was that creepy little shit?

* * *

**So what did you think? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**I want you guess what movies I based the books Shigeru was reading on? There may or may not be a reward if you do. As for the next chapter, I'll admit, I haven't worked on it yet but I promise I will.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**With Love,**

**SanguisRubeus**


End file.
